Yamanaka's Path
by AnimeFanatic2005
Summary: Ino dies, Sai breaks. Then they go back in time. I suck at Summary's and I don't update much.
1. Chapter 1

Yamanaka's Path

She shrieked as she fell, unable to latch on to anything with chakra, her reserves too low if she planned to even have a chance to live. The enemies cold eyes bored into her own mockingly, as she descended downwards in what seemed to be in slow motion. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain she knew she would feel upon landing. She tried to maneuver her body so she could prevent anything too fatal, and a breathless scream was torn from her as she felt her legs snap, and her hip dislocate.

She dragged herself up, leaning heavily against a boulder. Her vision was blacking out, but from what she could see, she was in a gorge, a steep one at that. She cursed her luck, knowing she wouldn't make it out, not alive at least. She stared resignedly at the explosive kunai that pierced the stone in front of her. She just turned her gaze upward, and prayed Sai heard her.

'Sai, I'm sorry. I guess…. I won't be home in time to greet you.'

A tear leaked out of each pupiless blue eye, as the Explosive tag fizzled out. Ino Yamanaka closed her eyes forever.

Sai froze, feeling as though something was ultimately wrong. He felt a familiar feeling, and let it

flood him.

'Sai, I'm sorry. I guess…. I won't be home in time to greet you.'

Sai immediately dropped the folders in his hands, and ran. He ran towards the flickering chakra that was just outside the border of Fire country, even as it vanished, the only traces remaining in his mind. He collapsed right on the border, uncomprehensive. He stared down into the gorge, and jumped down without a thought. She was here, she had to be! He found signs of an explosion, and searched frantically. She would be injured, but alive. She had to be!

He screamed and kneeled over the head of his beautiful, sobbing as a pain worse than when he lost Shin flooded him. He felt like his chest was tearing, ripping apart. He felt his vision fade as a tanto pierced his chest, right where his heart was. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore. He collapsed, curling his body around Ino Yamanakas' head.


	2. Chapter 2

Sai groaned softly as his eyes slid open. He was confused when all he could see was darkness, similar to that of his training cell before he was placed on Team 7. Then images rushed through his mind. A sob escaped him as the image of a decapitated Ino surfaced to the forefront of his mind. He had hoped to die when that blade had pierced his heart. He sat up, and noticed the lack of chin length hair. He also felt slightly off balance, and stumbled when he took a step. He seemed to be shorter, by at least half a foot, and walked around in the darkness, getting used to his shorter status.

He paused when the door opened, and he donned the emotionless mask he once lived by before he met his friends. He didn't know where he was, and apathy was likely the best answer right now. He followed with the smooth grace only a well trained shinobi could, and pondered where he had seen that mask before.

It was similar to an Anbu mask, and it reminded him of his Nezumi mask from when he was in ROOT. The raven sucked in an unnoticeable breath as he saw the one man he hoped never to see again.

_**Danzo.**_

* * *

Ino woke with a jolt, and she leapt up, sweat adorning her fair skin. She slid her hands along her neck, and felt a scar that hadn't been there before. It was jagged, and wrapped around her neck like a noose. Did someone reattach her head? She looked around and saw her bedroom from before the attack on Konoha. What was this? She glanced at a calendar. It was the day before Hokage-sama had returned to the village with Jiraiya-sama.

She must have somehow ended up in the past, and she fell back on her bed, realizing that she was _alive_. Sixteen again, but alive. She thought of what to do, and felt her heart drop as she realized Sai…. she had left him behind. Her heart ached as she realized he probably got her farewell. She tied her hitai-ate firmly around her neck, hiding the gruesome scar. She would make an excuse later so no one would suspect.

She heard her mother call, she needed to help in the shop today. So she made her way down, and sat boredly behind the counter, ignoring the constant throb in her chest.

* * *

Sai kept his facial expression carefully controlled, hiding the turmoil he was experiencing inside. He received his orders, to spy on team 7, and to give a missive to Orochimaru when the chance arises. He would do neither, loyal to his Hokage. He couldn't feel the old burn of his Curse seal so deduced he didn't have it. He shunshined out of the base, gong to explore the village. He was obviously in the past, so his Beautiful was still alive, but did not yet know him. This made the pain in his chest fade slightly. He wandered aimlessly, avoiding even a hint of Yamanaka chakra.

The next day Sai went out to 'test' Naruto. He attacked. And successfully avoided all the clones, and the occasional rasengan. He landed next to the blond. He plastered an obviously fake smile onto his face.

"Hello Uzumaki-san. I am Sai. I will be your new teammate."

The blond glared at him angrily. He started yelling about how they didn't need a replacement for Sasuke, because he was bringing him back! Sakura promptly punched him, effectively shutting him up. Sai just sighed. It seems Yamato-taicho wasn't going to be placed yet. He did find himself wondering why he was placed earlier than usual though, and it confused him.

He walked beside Sakura, as Naruto ran ahead, likely going to complain to the Godaime. Sai kept his face schooled into his old self. Emotionally stunted, and blunt. He smiled slightly as he called Sakura ugly.

"Sai, was it?" Sakura asked. He looked at her blankly. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Are you going to be a permanent member of Team 7?" she asked. Sai tilted his head ever so slightly in thought.

"It depends. If Uchiha Sasuke returns alive, then I may be removed from the team. Until then, I will remain on Team 7. Why, do you not want me here?" he honestly wanted to know. He knew at the beginning Sakura and Naruto didn't like him, but he didn't truly know what they had felt about him being on the team, him being Sasuke's replacement.

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's not that I don't want you here, it's just…"

"Different?" he supplied. She nodded. He just gave her a small true smile.

* * *

Ino yawned, and stiffened as she felt a familiar presence in her mind. Her heart ached. Sai. he wouldn't know her. But the connection was still there, linked by chakra. Nothing came through, and she sighed sadly. Why her though? Why was she back in the past? Why not Hokage-sama? _Oh, maybe because he wasn't out on a secret suicide mission gone wrong, and was at home with his newborn son_. She tried to suppress the bitterness that filled her, and decided to water the plants in the shop.

That night the two fell asleep unknowingly thinking of the other.

Ino woke with a yawn, and got ready for another slow day, only to jump as her father burst in with a missive scroll in hand.

"Ino you've been summoned. The Kazekage was taken by Akatsuki. Here."

She took the scroll and opened it. This hadn't happened last time. She read through the scrolls contents with sharp eyes. Immediately, she dropped it and turned to change. She slipped on a long sleeved black shirt, and then her Chunin vest. She grabbed some Anbu style pants and taped the ends. Then she slid on her sandals and strapped on her weapon pouches.

She turned and saw her dad facing the door. She had forgotten he was there. The blond turned around when he heard the rustle of clothing stop. He took in her outfit with surprise in his eyes. He sighed as he realized his daughter was growing up. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just… be careful. This is high A-ranked. Possible S. Promise me you will come back alive."

She nodded, eyes determined. She walked past her father and out the door, missive clutched firmly in her hand.

* * *

Sai strapped on his Anbu armor and body flickered to the tower for debriefing. His breath caught as he saw a streak of platinum blond enter the tower just before him. He walked up the stairs cautiously, wondering if it was _her_. He continued on to the Hokages office and nearly froze when he saw _her_. She was standing at attention, back facing him. Sakura was there too, conversing with Shizune. He stood behind Ino silently, ignoring the pain that panged at his heart.

Naruto burst in and stopped when he saw Ino. "Baa-chan! What is Ino-chan doing here?! We gotta go save Gaara!"

Tsunade sighed. "She is here because she will be going with you. The reasons are confidential. Now, Kakashi has been briefed already and is waiting at the gates. Ino you already know why you are going. Sakura. Kankuro has been poisoned. Sai, you are backup and surveillance. Now go!"

Sai wondered at the gasp that came from the blond Yamanaka. He disappeared, reappearing in front of Kakashi.

* * *

Ino gasped when she realized Sai was right behind her. She thought he hadn't been placed on team seven until _after_ the Kazekage was retrieved! She hurried to the meeting place, trying not to think about it. She watched Sai carefully, and she could only see blank apathy as she took in his face.

'_Beautiful.'_

She stiffened and examined Sai more thoroughly. Nothing changed, except...his eyes. They were full of warmth, and _pain._ She reached out through the link. '_Sai?'_

Sai froze. Was it- it couldn't- '_Beautiful? You're here?_'

Ino almost sobbed in relief. She schooled her expression into one of professional grace. She walked up to Sai and held out her hand.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, it's nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends."

Sai took her hand, and gave her a small, near indiscernible, smile. "I am Sai. It is nice to meet you, Beautiful."

She smiled and they turned to the rest of the team. Sakura was berating Naruto for something and Kakashi had his nose buried in his book.

Sai smiled as he took Ino's hand. He was happy she came back too, and the pain in his chest was gone. They prepared to leave, and Sai stayed as close to Ino as he could without arousing suspicion.

* * *

Ino meanwhile, was having an internal war. She felt terrible, having not told Sai that the 'A' rank mission was actually an S-rabk suicide mission that she had volenteered for, thinking that it wasn't really a suicide mission, as it was peace time. She didn't know what to do.

'_Beautiful? Are you okay?' _she sighed at his concern, and at how easily he had read her.

'_I'm fine ...it's just…..I'm sorry.'_

'_Sorry? For what?'_ his confusion was potent in her mind and her guilt suddenly overwhelmed her.

'_The mission I was on before we were sent back ...it wasn't A-ranked. It was a S-ranked suicide mission. I didn't think it was actually a suicide mission because it was peacetime and no mission was S-ranked anymore, but….. The enemy was too strong. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry.'_

Sai was quiet for a moment. Ino waited anxiously. Was he mad?

'_It's okay. You are alive and that's all I need. I was...scared, when I heard you, and terrified when your chakra disappeared. Please, don't do it again Beautiful.'_

Ino shot him a shaky smile as she held back tears. A good couple hours had passed and they made camp, Kakashi stopping Naruto from running off. Sai volunteered to take watch, and Ino claimed the second. Sakura got third and Kakashi the last.

They waited until everyone was asleep before jumping up into a tree and sitting next to each other. Ino let her head land on Sai's shoulder as she cried silently. Sai just wrapped an arm around her, supporting her. He didn't cry, but he too was happy. They sat like that for a while, scanning the surrounding area for any threats. They hadn't been on this mission, Sai still being in root and Ino just hadn't been selected for the mission.

When it was time for Sakura's watch, Ino kissed Sai, and they went to their separate tents.

The next morning they continued on with their mission, shooting through the trees. They soon reached the border, and grass began to fade into sand as they trekked across the desert. They touched down in front of the gates of Suna just as the sun began to touch the horizon. They made their way to the IT unit where they found Temari, Baki and Lady Chiyo, as well as a couple of medics who were working over a pale Kankuro.

Sakura rushed over and began healing, and Ino and Sai watched as Chiyo made to attack Kakashi, something about his father. They exchanged glances, laughing silently.

After everything was sorted, they went to a hotel, got three rooms, and slept, tired and knowing they would need all the energy they could get tomorrow. Ino and Sai unconsciously turned to one another, shifting closer and fingers interlocking.

A certain silver haired nin watched this curiously. He knew that Sai had never met Ino until now, and that Sai was ROOT, emotionless and blank, so why was he smiling like that? He tried to put it out of his mind and went to sleep.

The next morning Kakashi observed the two. They had woken before him, and

from what he had observed so far, they only showed professional attitudes, barely talking and seemingly lost in thought. He decided to focus on completing the mission, and put the matter aside.

* * *

Ino and Sai were conversing in their minds, talking about random things as their mission continued. They had noticed Kakashi staring at them earlier and had decided to maintain as much professionalism as possible until the mission was over. Soon they sensed a chakra ahead, similar to that of Sasuke, and drew out of their thoughts. Naruto had told them of the arrival of a fake Itachi, who had really been Yura, a sand nin who was killed and controlled by the Sharingan user.

They got ready to fight, and when they got past the Fake Itachi, they made it to a giant boulder that was blocking the entrance to a cave. Team Gai arrived as backup and they went to find the other five tags to break the barrier. Then Sakura used her monster strength to shatter the boulder. Ino couldn't help but feel immense anger at the way Gaara's body was being disrespected and growled. Sai placed a hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath to calm herself, just as Kakashi was struggling to do with Naruto. In what seemed like no time at all, they split, and Naruto chased after Deidara, and Kakashi chased after Naruto. Ino stared into the eyes of the other, who was apparently Aka Suna no Sasori, Sasori of the Red Sands, given the name due to the massacres he committed and how the blood of his victims would seep into the sand and turn it red.

Sai stood next to her, shoulder to shoulder, just like old times, and together they grinned. With them, Sakura and Lady Chiyo, they would have no problem beating the S-rank nin. Still, Ino didn't want to take any chances, especially since the last S-rank mission she took. Her and Sai unleashed their Chakra, and together they rushed the enemy. Ino used subtle mind trick, while Sai used his Ink Creatures to distract the enemy. Sakura joined, and when she was poisoned, Lady Chiyo controlled her with chakra threads. Ino and Sai didn't get worried until Sasori used his Hundred Puppets technique. Soon they began to be overwhelmed, and Sakura was the only one who was able to take out one after another, her monstrous strength aiding her. Ino couldn't use her mind jutsu seeing as the puppets didn't have minds. Sai did his best, summoning as many Ink creatures as his chakra could take, before pulling out his tanto and channeling chakra through it, cutting any chakra threads he could.

Ino realized she would need to get close to Sasori to do any damage. She made a hand seal, and sunk into the ground, bursting up in front of the red haired nin. His eyes widened fractionally as she stared right into his eyes. She heard Sai shout, before she sunk into the puppet users mind.

* * *

Ino looked around Sasori's mind. It was ...blank, as though there was nothing there. All that was there was an endless expanse of sand. Red sand. There was an occasional scroll or weapon, but that was all. That, and a picture. It was a man and a woman, their arms circled around a young red haired boy who was obviously Sasori.

She turned around and saw the red haired man himself. He was staring at her blankly, apathetically. She watched him cautiously.

"Why are you here Yamanaka? You could have killed me just then, but instead you came here. What do you seek?" his voice was just as blank and dead, completely uncaring. The blond Yamanaka felt a stab of pity but quickly buried it. She stared at him, knowing it wouldn't intimidate him but doing it anyway.

"I wanna know why you joined the Akatsuki." it was a statement, a demand for answer. Ino's gaze was unwavering, and her eyes bored into his.

"Because I wanted to," Ino wasn't really surprised.

"And Lady Chiyo? Why Did you leave Suna?"

"Because. I wanted to." Ino knew that wasn't the truth, especially with the way the picture fell over. So it had something to do with his parents.

"No. it isn't because you wanted to. You left with your emotions out of control, and have regretted it ever since. You left because your grandmother kept a secret that admittedly, she shouldn't have kept. So I ask you again, why did you leave Suna?"

"Because I wanted to. You have no right to pry into business that isn't yours. Leave Yamanaka." Ino gasped as she felt a pressure pressing down on her consciousness, and she was expelled from the puppet users mind.

She stumbled back and immediately dodged a hail of poisoned senbon. She landed near Sai who looked at her in worry, but didn't say anything. Ino was frustrated. She had been close! She marched back up to the Ex-Suna nin, and shouted,

"I know why you left! And so do you! But you never came back, scared if she would forgive you or not! She is right there! Say something!"

Sasori just stared, and Ino's anger grew.

"SAY SORRY AND LET HER EXPLAIN!" she dodged the puppet that lunged at her.

"Shut up Yamanaka. I told you not to pry. Now, you will die."

Her eyes widened as the entire brigade of puppets rushed her. She heard Sai scream her name, and saw Kakashi and Naruto at the edge of her vision before blacking out.

* * *

Sai felt Rage fill him as Ino was knocked out. Luckily Naruto had been able to divert the attack, not killing Ino. Sai Rushed forward, unleashing the full weight of his chakra, stunning both his comrades and his enemy. He destroyed all of the puppets sent his way and landed blow after blow on Sasori. Soon Sasori lay in pieces, and Sai stood over the Puppet users chest, ready to end him.

"Sai… don't. He regrets...it...he didn't want to. I'm… fine. Fix him...please"

He turned his gaze to Ino, shocked. Her eyes were half lidded and her words were slurred but she was conscious and trying to get up. He turned to see Sasori's equally shocked gaze focused on her. Sai stepped away and watched Sasori's parts connect back together. Sasori stood and made his way to the blond and Sai followed, ready to cut him down again if he tried anything.

"You don't know me, why do you try to save me?" his voice was smooth with only the slightest shake in it.

"B-because, I know that you didn't truly want to be away from home. And I know you didn't want to kill Gaara. But I was too late to s-save your Grandmother… as the elder who sealed Shukaku into Gaara, she feels obligated to give him his life back...and you know that means-"

"She is going to use THAT jutsu." his voice was sad and he went over to Chiyo, and he cursed his inability to cry, for her certainly felt like it and he took the hand that was hovering over the Kazekage, and he could feel her life force fading. He silently offered his chakra, and together they brought back Gaara, who remained unconscious but his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

Sasori caught Chiyo as she fell over, her breath labored as her life slipped away.

"S-sasori-kun…"

"Shh Baa-chan… I am sorry for running. I understand why you kept Kaa-san and Tou-san's death from me… but I was angry. I had thought that they had abandoned me, and that they would never come home because of me."

Chiyo smiled sadly. "I am truly sorry for my mistakes. Just promise me…...go home."

Sasori nodded and hugged Chiyo, before summoning a big blocky puppet. It had his sleeping stuff in it and he placed her in it, and she smiled.

"Thank you Sasori-kun." her eyes slid shut and Sasori made a strangled noise from the back of his throat, truly regretting transferring his life to a lifeless puppet. He wanted to cry. Needed to.

Sai just sat by Ino, holding her up and staring into her eyes worriedly.

"I'm fine." she said, wincing and placing a hand against her head. The blow had been rough,but she channeled some healing chakra to her hands, having to concentrate a little more, likely due to concussion. She felt the wound close up, and sat up fully. She ran her hands over Sai's body, scanning for injuries and healing them.

Sakura was already scanning Naruto and Kakashi, and healing what there was to heal. Sasori just sat, staring blankly at his grandmother's peaceful features. Gaara was still unconscious, and they got ready to make the journey back to the sand.

Halfway there, they were met with Baki and half of the village. They circled around Gaara, as he began to wake up. He groaned softly, and sat up rubbing his head.

"I feel like a sack of blunted Kunai was dropped on my head." he said.

Ino stifled a giggle, and Sai sighed. They were all tired, mentally if not physically, and all he wanted to do was sleep next to his not-yet wife.

They talked and got their mission pay, before heading back to the leaf, Gai streaked off, Kakashi slung over his back like a ragdoll.

It took a day to get back to the leaf, and Ino was tired, as was Sai. All they wanted to do was sleep.

That night Ino lay, on the edge of sleep, when she sensed a presence, a familiar one, heading toward her window. He slipped in and slid into the bed, and Ino snuggled up to him. That's how they slept, happy, and at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Ino woke up, and smiled as she felt her husband next to her, breath tickling her neck. Then she remembered where and when she was.

"Sai wake up. My father will come in soon. It's still the 'my daughter will not have a boyfriend' phase.

Sai groaned and opened his eyes. Then he shot up and out the window whispering a quick, 'bye!' over his shoulder. Ino sighed as her father rushed in.

"I thought I heard something." he said, scanning the room. He knew someone had been there, and in his daughter's bed, and based off of chakra residue it was male, but nothing went on. He didn't say anything, just giving her the 'look', before walking out. His little girl was growing up.

Ino got ready for the day, and went to meet her team. She knew Asuma-sensei would be alive, but it didn't sink in until she saw him, leaning against a tree and smoking his signature cigarettes. The Akatsuki mission would come up soon, just after Sai's Orochimaru mission. She needed to stop Asuma from dying and Shikamaru from adopting those bad habits. She would need to subtly nudge him in the right direction of killing Hidan. And maybe that would help in the prevention of the fourth shinobi war.

She sighed as training commenced. She needed to whip her boys into shape.

Sai walked through the Ne headquarters, on his way to report to Danzo. He would be giving mostly false information, only giving up a little of the truth. His face was stony, and he bowed before the elder.

He knew the old man still had his guard up, and that he would need a well thought and smoothed over plan before he could kill him.

"The jinchuriki shows no special skills, and his teammates are weak. The Kazekage was recovered and is alive, through a life transfer technique performed by elder Chiyo. One Yamanaka Ino was included on the mission, and together we brought down Aka Suna no Sasori, though Chiyo and I were the ones who defeated him. Afterwards we collected pay and returned home."

Danzo nodded. "Continue observing Team 7. Dismissed."

Sai disappeared, reappearing on the hokage monument. He kneeled atop where his hokages head would be placed, hoping to be heard.

"I apologise, Hokage-sama ...there were difficulties with the mission. It was a simple D-rank, but I failed so that I could try to save my Beautiful. I hope you understand. We are in the past now… and we will try and stop the war from happening, but I fear-"

"That we will succeed too well, and it will be too easy."

Sai smiled slightly at the newcomer. "Beautiful." he said, kissing her. She smiled before pushing him back, teasingly.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama. I underestimated my opponent, got overconfident. I will not allow that to happen again, I promise you that." she kneeled, fist touching the ground where Naruto's face would one day reside.

They stand and make their way down from the Hokage monument, talking about their day so far. Sai told her his plan for the Orochimaru mission as they ate some Yakiniku Q.

Naruto looked up from atop his own head, a smile gracing his features. "It's okay Ino. and Sai, it was just a D-rank filing mission. I had Kakashi grab it. It's good to know you are okay… and Ino. I got the results from Baa-chan. You were positive, and may still be so take it easy."

He turned and looked back over his village, which he fought ruthlessly to protect. Here was home, and the past was something he never dwelled on. He saw no reason to, not after all the pain of his youth. But then again, that pain made him who he was today.

He felt an immense feeling of happiness overcome him, and could almost see the happy tears streaming down her face. "Thank you Naruto, thank you." she said.

As Ino dreamt that night, she saw her Hokage on his head. He was speaking to her, and Sai. she listened, knowing this was more vision than dream. She felt tears stream down her face as she heard the news. She might still….. She thanked him, feeling happier than ever, only having once been this happy. And that was when Sai proposed.

Sai could feel tears on his neck, where Ino had nuzzled into. He looked, and saw a smile on her face as she cried. She wasn't saying anything, just smiling and crying. Her arms around him tightened just a little, and he did the same, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

The week passed uneventfully, sans Ino, who went to get a test done, to see if she was positive. When she found out she was, she was beside herself with joy. She wanted to wait until after Sai's infiltration mission to tell him. She was a bit nervous on how he would take it, and worried over it briefly before pushing it aside. He would be happy, she knew he would.

And when Sai returned, exhausted and covered in dirt and blood, she ran up to him, not caring about the looks she attracted from Sakura and Kakashi, though Kakashi seemed lost in memory for a moment. She hugged him, and whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened comically, before he leaned down and captured her lips in his. He picked her up and spun her around, he drew back, a slightly dazed, yet happy shine in his eyes. Ino giggled. He was happy, and she was too. They just stared at one another, conversing without words.

When Kakashi returned from his mission, he did not expect Yamanaka Ino to run up to the boy, Sai, and hug him. Yet, the way she threw herself at him was familiar.

… he watched from a nearby tree outside the window, as his sensei's wife leapt at him, elation on her face.

"Mina-kun!" her red hair was silky, and covered her like a blanket as it settled from the brief flight.

His sensei wrapped his arms around her, a bemused look on his face. "Yes, Kushina-chan?"

She pulled back and beamed at him. "I'm pregnant Dattebane!"

He remembered how his sensei had frozen, eyes wide, before picking her up and twirling her around, laughing joyously. He remembered how they had kissed, before it truly sunk in and his sensei passed out in a dead faint…

Now he found himself looking at a similar scene, yet Sai didn't pass out, just stared lovingly at the blond, hands on her petite waist.

Sakura was staring between the two of them, shock on her face, before shaking her head and walking off. Naruto gave Sai the 'look'. It was sly, and basically said, good catch.

Sai felt a little irritation at that, as his wife was not a possession, but a gift with freedom to leave should she ever choose. He glared at the Uzumaki.

Suddenly horror dawned on his already pale face, which somehow paled more. "Inoichi-sama."

Ino whirled around to see her father, standing arms crossed. "Ah, dad. Um, I can explain? Sai is my-"

"Yes Ino, your boyfriend can come over for dinner. But I want to talk to him. Alone."

Sai gulped silently. He was ready though. Nothing was going to keep him from his beautiful. He walked next to Inoichi while Ino went back to her team.

A tense silence ensued as the two walked. Sai watched the passive faced Yamanaka warily, wondering what he was going to say. Inoichi suddenly sighed, startling Sai from his thoughts.

"I think she is a bit young to be dating. I wanted to wait until she was older, and was fully aware of the risks. I want her to be with a man who respects her and will treat her like she is their world. I don't know what she told you, but it's obvious you two are happy. For now, I'll let it be. But I warn you, if you ever hurt her, I will castrate you with a rusty kunai before dumping your body on the border of Iwa."

Sai nodded seriously. He would never mistreat his Beautiful. He would rather die. They continued walking, to where Sai was unsure. They soon arrive in an empty training ground, which set off alarms in the ravens head. He tensed, but not in time for the wave of chakra that hit him, knocking him out.

Inoichi sighed sadly. He hadn't wanted to do that, but he needed to know this teens intentions for his daughter. He entered the boys mind, and was surprised at what he saw. The boy was kneeled over something, in a gorge, crying. The male Yamanaka watched horrified as the boy, whose hair seemed longer, lifted a tanto and pierced his own chest.

He walked closer and gasped at a vision of his daughter's head lying on the ground in a growing pool of blood. Sai was sobbing, pain etched across his features as he died. The Yamanaka knew he was crying too, and turned away from the memory, just to see another.

Sai was on one knee, atop the Hokage monument, on a head Inoichi didn't recognize, and Ino was staring shocked. Suddenly she burst into tears, kissing Sai. No words were exchanged, but a click sounded through the memory, a familiar one, that Inoichi had only experienced once, when he swore his devotion to his wife. A mental bond.

He turned once more and saw the older Sai standing by Ino, who collapsed by a grave. One, that had his name on it.

"I'm sorry beautiful. He and Shikaku-sama were great people."

"Sai, I know you are trying to help but please...I want to be alone right now."

Sai just looked at her helplessly. He didn't know what to do, was still learning and he was trying because he felt some sort of pull towards her and felt pain when she cried. So he decided to leave, and hoped it was the right choice.

"Okay Beautiful. I'll go. But… if you need anything, I'm here."

Inoichi turned, expecting another memory, only to find a pale blue wall. He saw a form, like a shadow, on the wall, and his daughter appeared, holding Sai's hand. She stopped in front of him, a frown marring her face.

"Tou-san, I am not your little girl anymore. I am a woman, and a Kunoichi. Now, how much did you see?"

Inoichi fumbled for an answer. Finally, he just hung his head. "I died. Sai proposed. You died and Sai killed himself-"

"What!" Ino exclaimed turning on Sai. "Why!" she demanded.

Sai stared sadly into her pale blue orbs, which were filled with worry, confusion, and slight anger. "I don't know. I had this feeling… and then my tanto was in my chest."

That didn't really answer Ino's question, so she reached into Sai's memories, and pulled out the one of Sai's final moments.

"_Sai, I'm sorry. I guess….I won't be home in time to greet you."_

_Sai immediately dropped the folders in his hands, and ran. He ran towards the flickering chakra that was just outside the border of Fire country, even as it vanished, the only traces remaining in his mind. He collapsed right on the border, uncomprehensive. He stared down into the gorge, and jumped down without a thought. She was here, she had to be! He found signs of an explosion, and searched frantically. She would be injured, but alive. She had to be!_

_He screamed and kneeled over the head of his beautiful, sobbing as a pain worse than when he lost Shin flooded him. He felt like his chest was tearing, ripping apart. He felt his vision fade as a tanto pierced his chest, right where his heart was. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore. He collapsed, curling his body around Ino Yamanakas' head._

Ino had her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Sai stepped forward, placing one hand on her stomach, and the other cupping her face. Inoichi just stood to the side, watching carefully.

Ino tilted her head, leaning into Sai's touch, as if to affirm that he was still alive. "Why?" she whispered, staring up at him.

"You are my beautiful. You were my main reason to feel. And when you were gone, it hurt. More than any wound, word or loss I had ever experienced. I didn't _want_ to live without you."

Ino gave him a watery smile, and she lifted her hand, rubbing her thumb across his cheek. "Well, I don't plan on dying anytime soon so-"

"More like I won't _let_ you die." Sai cut in, gently grasping her wrist. He turned to her father, who had been watching silently, and he bowed.

"I am sure you have deciphered the meaning behind our memories… and I hope you can let this remain between us, as a war is near and we wish to prevent as many deaths as possible. Also, I must formally Introduce myself. I am Sai Yamanaka, husband to Ino Yamanaka, former ROOT, and will protect Ino until my last breath,"

Inoichi still looked a bit shocked, and was slightly overwhelmed. He resignedly accepted the fact that his daughter was growing up, and had grown up. He was a bit surprised to hear that Sai took on the Yamanaka name, but went with the flow. He nodded wordlessly, and exited the ravens mind, straightening up from the slumped posture his body had taken.

He turned to the now conscious teen. "You are still coming over for dinner. We are having umeboshi." he said quietly as he turned away. When he was ten yards away, he turned and saw his daughter running to Sai, elation on her face. Sai caught her and they kissed, before vanishing.

Ino was surprised. Sai cared so much that he killed himself? That was concerning. He needed other bonds, like in the future. She turned to look at said raven and smiled. They were at Ichiraku Ramen, where a certain whiskered ninja was inhaling bowl after bowl.

"So." she began. Sai raised an eyebrow. "So?" he repeated.

"We need to think of names for…" she trailed off, placing her hand on her stomach. Sai jolted slightly. He hadn't even thought of names.

"Well," he started. "I noticed most Yamanaka have names with Ino somewhere in them, so I want ours to carry the tradition."

Ino hummed in agreement. "So for a girl how about… Kinori? Or Sarino? Maybe Minoko?"

Sai nodded. "Minoko. Kinori sounds boyish, and in case our girl is not a tomboy…anyways. Boy, how about… Minoru. Or Inoji. Or maybe Inojin?"

Ino nodded too, before lightly smacking Sai. "Minoru? Really? You got that from my Minoko!" she accused.

Sai chuckled. "Well, I was struggling. Cut me some slack."

Ino giggled, and turned back to her bowl. It was Miso Pork, while Sai had just stuck with a regular Miso. they ate in a comfortable silence, Ino enjoying it more, knowing she needed to keep away from too much unhealthy foods and drinks. Afterwards they went to training ground thirty eight, one that was out of the way.

They didn't hold back, trying to assess their levels. Ino began protecting her stomach more, even though Sai didn't try to hit there. By the time the sun began to set, they were tired and sweaty, but happy. They made their way to the Yamanaka shop, stomachs grumbling. Ino smiled to herself. Her mother was going to gush over her 'boyfriend.'

OMAKE

Sai stared glassy eyed as Ino's mother spoke to him a mile a minute with- are those _stars _in her eyes?

Ino just watched, giggling silently. Her mother could be so predictable.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days had passed since the first dinner, and Sai had been over several more times. Now it was time for the 'Save Asuma and don't let him die mission'. Sai was hugging Ino, and to others, it just looked like a couple who were showing careless affection, but to them it was more.

'_Be careful? I don't want you or our child to be hurt. Protect yourself. I know you want to save Asuma-san, but if it means sacrificing our baby, don't.'_

'_I'll try, but Sai, he was and is my sensei. I can't just stand by and-'_

'_I know. Trust me. But you mean more than a man I hardly know, and the fact that you are pregnant…'_

They pulled apart, and Sai kissed her gently, with a hint of urgency. She pulled away, hands slipping out of his. She vanished, reappearing between her teammates, who stared at the raven with narrow eyes. They hadn't known Ino had a boyfriend. They would need to 'talk' with him when they got back.

Sai watched as Ino and her team shot off into the woods, eyes sharpening as they began their mission. He stood alone in the street. Waiting until the Mental bond was stretched , and shot after them. If he was seen, he was dead. He needed to do this silently, like a true ninja. Like ROOT.

Ino felt like something was off, and had an inkling as to why. Yet it was only an inkling, because she couldn't _sense anything! _That, and her mental bond was stretched far enough to where she couldn't contact Sai without experiencing a huge mental drain, and she couldn't afford that right now.

It was extremely trying for Sai to keep an exact distance. If he got even a step closer, Ino would sense him. If he got too far away, the connection that he was using to track her would stretch too far and he wouldn't be able to contact her without using up most of his chakra. So he kept all of his concentration on maintaining a certain distance. Hopefully, Ino would be distracted when the fighting began so he could get close.

Ino sighed. The feeling of being followed was still there and she still couldn't sense anything. They had already gone through the near destroyed Fire temple and were now on their way to the Bounty Collectors. It should go better this time, as she had knocked most of the laziness out of Shikamaru, and Choji was a bit more fierce, and definitely more protective. Asuma… he hasn't changed much, besides becoming a bit less lazy, a bit more alert, like he was when he was a guardian of the Daimiyo. She was proud, and confident that they would win this time, with no casualties.

Sai cursed as he felt Ino's chakra flicker desperately. He sped up, shooting through the greenery, jerking to a stop as he neared the battle. One of the chunin were on the ground, blood pooling around him, while the other was attacking Kakazu in a rage induced blur. Ino had a cut in her cheek, and Shikamaru was sweating heavily as his thoughts raced miles a second, the shadows chasing Hidan, who was trying to get back inside his sacrificial diagram.

Sai watched anxiously. Ino was struggling, unable to decide who to help. finally , she decided to go heal the chunin who was drowning in his blood. She decided to concentrate wholly on healing, as his wound was grievous. She trusted her teammates to watch her back, and could distantly hear them doing so. She was almost done, when she heard a shout. She spun around, and her eyes widened as she watched the three bladed scythe heading straight for her. And at the height it was currently at. Her stomach would be _shredded._

The sound of flesh tearing and a pained scream that was ripped from clenched teeth. Black hair drifted in front of her face,

.

.

.

"S-Sai? SAI!"

He smiled, the mental connection was wavering, as his chakra flickered dangerously. Blood trailed down his chin as he coughed, holding back a scream at the pain. The scythe had torn through him, nearly cutting him in half, and his lower half was beginning to numb. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he folded over, blood pooling around him.

Ino screamed, pain and horror and _guilt _lacing her voice. It was shrill, and she collapsed, sobbing. Rage filled her, as she realised Sai, her Sai, was _murdered _by the two Akatsuki. Her eyes began to glow, an eerie Iridescent sapphire blue shining from her shadowed face, she threw her head back and a beam of light shot down, enveloping her and Sai. bolts of the energy rushed to her comrades, healing any injuries.

One could see her silhouette in the center of the beam as she stood, slowly. She walked out, and everyone was shocked by what was standing in front of them. Ino's eyes were that eerie blue, glowing strongly, her blond hair had fallen from its high tail, and whipped around her, blond strands glowing with a golden aura, like the wings of a phoenix. A golden tattoo, outlined in an Egyptian blue swirled from her right eye, to her chin. (the eye with her hair covering it.)

She radiated with energy, and she stared at Hidan. A calm fury burned in her eyes, as she pointed at hi, her eyes glowing brighter.

"The Shnigami wants your soul. I want you dead. I am Yamanaka Ino, Kami's Vessel. Die."

Her chakra levels skyrocketed, and she made the ram seal. "Kami's Judgement! Unholy Binding of the Soul!"

Hidan screamed as a pain worse than he could ever have inflicted upon himself filled him. He felt as though his chakra was burning him from the inside out, melting his organs and breaking his bones. He felt like he was being torn apart, times a million. He felt his life force being ripped from him, and his body shutting down. His conscious began to fade, and his last thought was, "I shouldn't have crossed the f****ing blond b****."

Ino felt so strong, and she turned to Kakazu, Smirking. She blurred, and Kakazu staggered drunkenly. The world was spinning, he knew this was a mind technique, but he had never experienced one so real. He cursed as pain began blooming in random places before each of his hearts were ripped out. He watched, and finally accepted his death by the hands of this blond. He waited for his last heart to be ripped out, only to find himself staring into Ino's glowing eyes. Then he realized all of his wounds were healed, and she had held out her hand.

"Kami wants your soul, but you could be of use to me. It's your choice. You can Either Face Kami, or aid me in my goal, do some good and have better chances against Kami when you do pass on."

Kakazu was surprised. He knew he didn't have much time, as the look on Ino's face was bordering on impatient, so he decided to try.

"I'll go with you."

Ino smiled ferally. "I need you to stay in the Akatsuki for now, find out why the other members joined. Try to get close to Itachi, and when alone give him this scroll." she handed him a scroll, before giving him a phial. It was a blood phial, meant for blood ink. He slashed his palm and watched the blood pour in until it was full. He cupped his hand together, allowing the blood to pool. Ino slashed her hand, and did the same. When enough blood gathered, they dipped their fingers in the others blood, before making strange marks on their skin. When they were finished, Ino walked to her teammates, the glow around her beginning to abate. She stopped in front of them, and collapsed. They quickly picked her up and fled, Izumo carting the healed, but still unconscious Kotetsu alongside them. Kakazu sighed, briefly wondering what he had gotten himself into before taking Hidans body into the bounty office. After all, he had a rather large bounty on his head, and now that he was dead… he chuckled.

Ino woke to the sharp smell of the Konoha hospital, and sat up. Her head was pounding, and she felt more energised than ever. Assessing her chakra reserves, she concluded that the reason was because somehow, her chakra had _tripled _in size. She tried to remember what happened, and how she landed herself in the hospital. Images began sliding through her mind. The Save Asuma mission, The feeling of being followed, It went wrong? Suddenly she saw the image of Sai, nearly cut in half. She leapt up, in search of his chakra, as the memories came rushing back. He couldn't be dead. He wasn't!

She ripped the IV drip from her arm, barely noticing how it almost instantly healed. She ran through the hospital, soon finding Sai's room and opening the door. She collapsed in the doorway when she saw that he was _whole. _He wasn't hurt. The blond found herself sobbing in relief.

She felt a hand land on her shoulder. There was the signature smell of smoke, and she sobbed harder.

"He will be okay Ino. He'll have a huge a** scar, but he will be okay. And it's thanks to you. Also, I want to thank you and Sai. If Sai hadn't shown up, and you used that power, I would have likely died and never learned of Kurenai being pregnant."

Ino smiled up at him as she picked herself up off the floor. She walked over the Sai and pulled up his hospital shirt, examining the scars. They were faint, as if they had been there for years, but they were large, and ran diagonally across his stomach. She smiled. She knew he wouldn't stop wearing those crop tops, and now he had a scar to show off when he got out of here.

She dragged the bedside chair over to him, and sat, promising not to leave his side until he woke up.

Sai groaned softly as he woke up. There was a familiar weight on his chest, and for a moment he thought he was in bed with his beautiful wife, until the familiar smell of hospital equipment entered his nose. The memories rushed back to him. He knew he should be dead, so why wasn't he? The Raven sat up slowly, expecting to feel pain, and was surprised to feel nothing. He gently lifted the sleeping blonds head and sat up, leaning against the uncomfortable bedframe. He gently laid her back down, and she sighed. Her hair shifted, and he noticed a strange mark. It was gold, yet outlined in an almost royal blue. It almost looked like one of those fake tattoos. Her eyes slid open, and he noticed the pale blue had changed to a intense sapphire. Something else must have happened on that mission.

She saw that he was awake and sat up, hugging him. She was obviously crying, her entire frame shaking. She pulled back, and anger burned in her blue orbs.

"You shouldn't have followed us! You shouldn't have been ripped open by that d***ed scythe! But if you hadn't, I would be dead, Asuma would be dead, and I wouldn't have gained a spy in the Akatsuki." her head landed on his chest with a thump.

Sai lifted her head and kissed her. "You're welcome beautiful. And I would do it again if it would save you. Now want to tell me why you gt more beautiful?"

Ino stared at hm confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. Sai grabbed the nearest thing that had a reflective surface. Ino stared at her reflection in the surgical tray. She ran her fingers across the mark on her face, and felt it heat up slightly, as if acknowledging her. A voice in her mind seemed to whisper '_Not yet.' _she could admit that she liked her eyes more, they were more Intense, filled with a certain pressure. It would be good for interrogation.

"Ths must have happened after I thought you had died. I had gotten angry, and then I unlocked this power. It was overwhelming. Everything was blue, and then I literally ripped out Hidan's soul and gave it to Kami. then it wore off and I passed out."

Sai sighed. His beautiful was nearly as unpredictable as Hok- Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks passed rather quickly. Sai and Ino were happy, and helped on missions in any way possible. Though Ino did begin gravitating towards the Jonin exam so that she could take on a team and stay in the village for a couple months.

She had been training hard, though she knew she was strong enough to make jonin. The exam started in a week, and as she was going to the building, which coincidentally was the same as the chunin exams. The jonin exam only had two stages, and Ino would ace them both. She had to. For Sai.

As she walked by the Hokage tower she saw Gamabunta and Gamakichi. They looked depressed, and Ino's eyes widened in horrified realisation. '_Jiraiya-sama…' _

She held back her tears as she continued on to the exam, stifling a sob when a blond blur raced past her. She wiped her cheek, as something had landed on it. It was a tear, and glistened in the sunlight. It was far too bright a day for this. Ino wished it would rain, wished that Kami would let the sky open up and let pour the holy tears of sadness.

Sai stood upon the tallest spike of the Yondaime's head, and allowed tears to track their way down his cheeks as he felt the pain his beautiful felt. They had been so caught up… and they wouldn't have been able to do anything other than watch. He turned his head to the heavens.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Hokage-sama. Lord Jiraiya has passed once more by the hands of Nagato… of Pein. We… we had been so caught up in all of this," he gestured to the village, to his home, and sighed, it coming out more like a gasp. "That we forgot about everything." he steeled his expression. "No more. Sai Yamanaka reporting for duty. I will not fail." he kneeled, fist touching the ground and his now longer hair curtaining his face. His other arm was snapped tightly across his chest, in the Konohan salute.

He vanished from the mountain, reappearing in the depths of ROOT.

Ino felt a chill, she knew that things wouldn't be peaceful for much longer. '_Kami protect my child, and my husband. We will get through this.'_

Sai managed to make it to the Stadium just in time for Ino's fight. She was faced off against Genma, and she was grinning, though it looked a tad wide. When it began, they just stood, staring one another down. Then Genma moved.

Ino shot forward, meeting him blow for blow, not holding back. She needed to show as much as she could without exposing everything. She protected herself with a fierce grace, and soon, Genma jumped back and began forming handsigns. She dodged the huge fireball sent her way, and blocked the hidden Kunai and Shuriken that shot out of the flame. She countered, using a subtle genjutsu, which would make their senses begin to become hyper aware before suddenly shutting down. It was meant as a distraction, and Ino didn't expect it to hold long, so she rushed forward, not heading for him head on, dashing around the edges of his perception, stealthily, yet obviously, seemingly flickering out of existence here and there. Her eyes began to glow, as she grew faster than the eye could see.

She had been trying to access that strange power, and it took nearly two weeks to even bring out a wisp. But once she got that wisp, it came much faster, more willing. It was very hard to control, it was as if something was tugging at her, asking to take over. It wasn't hostile, and felt more powerful than anything she had ever experienced. She refused it, not for the power, but because she had a feeling, that when she finally gave it even a hair of control, everyone would feel it, know it, and then her power would be exposed, and she would end up the most wanted test subject in the Elemental Nations.

She continued to run, allowing minute traces of her power, which she needed to come up with a name for, to run through her coils. They tingled under her skin as the foreign, yet familiar energy trickled through. Adrenaline began to flow through her, and she grinned in excitement. Genma's eyes widened as the blond Yamanaka vanished, the last he saw being her eyes, which seemed to have been glowing. Next he knew he was thrown back, pain blooming across his face. He steadied himself a spat a glob of blood. He dragged his hand across his mouth before spreading his senses. That didn't help because she seemed to be everywhere, He turned and at the last second blocked a blow to the neck. He countered, and it was dodged. He was thrown on his back halfway across the stadium, breathless. He coughed, and blood dribbled down his chin, pooling on his chest. Ino stood over him, and placed a kunai over his neck. He held his hands up in surrender, coughing more.

Ino was proclaimed winner, and she immediately dropped to her knees next to Genma. Her hands began to glow with the signature pale green of medical chakra, and Genma felt the pain in his stomach fade. The medics that had begun to enter the field stared in awe as Ino did something only Tsunade and Sakura were known to do. Soon Genma was up and standing, grinning lazily at the blond Yamanaka. He was sweating though, and his breath was coming a tad harder than it should.

Ino walked off of the arena and up into the stands. She hugged Sai, who kissed her happily. They turned and walked to the edge of the little shelf place, where they watched the rest of the matches take place. Afterwards, they went to Ichiraku's, even though Ino needed to cut back on the unhealthy stuff. She decided to just eat one bowl, and ate it slowly, savoring the taste of perfectly blended flavors that burst across her tongue.

Inoichi knew his daughter was hiding something. She was wearing clothing that was less revealing, and seemed more quiet and thoughtful. He was proud that she made jounin, and that she was going to take a team of genin when one became available. But he also felt worried. She had been so outgoing, and still was to some extent, but it was as though she was mellowing out, fully maturing. Sai didn't seem worried though, and that only slightly reassured the Yamanaka.

He was going to approach her though, as he didn't like being worried over his princess.

Turns out he didn't have to. Ino bounded up to him nervously about a week later, a smile twitching across her face hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow. The only time he had seen her this nervous was when she was going to ask the Uchha kid out back during her academy days. He was cast from his brief musings by the small stack of papers and... photos? He shifted through them confused. These were baby sonograms, and notes on normal and abnormal symptoms of pregnancies.

"Is one of our clan members expecting that I hadn't heard of?" he asked her. She tilted her head, that nervous smile still playing on her lips.

"In a way." she said. He studied her. She was real nervous, nearly fearful, though traces of said fear lurked in her noe sapphire eyes. He looked her over and noticed how jittery she was, foot occasionally tapping the ground rapidly before pausing. He looked over the notes. The handwriting was so… familiar. He turned one of the sonogram photos over and his eyes widened. He looked up and saw Ino shrugging off her vest, which was a size too big. His eyes shot to her midriff, which was slightly extended.

A giant smile bloomed across his face and he spun his baby girl around joyously. She giggled. He was gonna be a granpa! He was gonna have a grandchild to spoil! He took the other sonogram. The child was beautiful, though it was only a white smudge.

He gave her a wide smile as he began strapping on his old ninja equipment.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked.

He just smiled eerily. "Nowhere princess. I just need to kil- _talk,_ to Sai about your pregnancy."

Ino prayed for her too-be husband.

**AN/ Thanks sooooooooo much for all of the kind and supporting reviews! I am sorry for the Lack of length, but school is hard. I hope you enjoyed the 5th chapter of Yamanakas Path!**

**ja ne!**


	6. AN Share Time

**AN/ This Is not a chapter, sadly. I'm going through some stuff and thought i would share a depressing ****daydream that**** could happen to me... angst warning, and I'll try to get the next chapter done ASAP.**

"Your…. Breaking up with me?"

"Yeah. I don't like you like that. Sorry."

"O-ok. I hope you can find someone to love."

She stared at him, a smile on her face even as tears streamed down her cheeks. He had no Idea how much he hurt her, but she had to show him something. Yet she was scared, and didn't know what to do. She couldn't control her tears, and smiled, hoping that was what he would see, a smile that accepted his decision, and supported him wholly. She tried to ignore the stabbing pain in her chest, the hollow feeling that began to consume her.

"Just know I'm here for you, no matter what." _I love you, _went unsaid as she turned away. She would be there, even though it was already killing her. She could feel herself crumbling, breaking apart, and ran as soon as she was around the corner. She ignored the looks she garnered, and fled to the one place she wouldn't be found. The woods surrounding her home.

He stared after her, wondering at the tears that had trekked down her face, even as she gave him that unreadable smile.

Weeks passed, and she ate less, slept less, lived less. Yet whenever he was around, she seemed to be full of life, joking and smiling. She grinned at his girlfriend, whom he had recently asked out. But anyone could tell something was wrong, and many questioned her, but she acted like she had no idea what they were talking about, and so, people began to stop worrying.

Another week passed, and she lay in bed, completely hollow, uncaring of the harsh sunlight that hit her eyes. Eyes, that were blank, and empty, devoid of energy. She didn't want to get up. Getting up meant more pain. She was tired of pain, and wanted it to go away. She reluctantly pulled herself up and pulled out her makeup. She needed to hide the bags under her eyes, the hollowness of her cheeks, and the paleness of her skin. She then pulled on her hoodie, and walked out the door.

Her steps were sluggish, lacking energy. She hadn't eaten in a week, and her stomach was so empty she couldn't even feel her hunger. She saw him up ahead, and a smile grew on her face, and she forced her weary legs into action, running up to them. She was surprised to see only him, and as such tripped. Her fragile frame banged into the cement, and she felt something snap, and felt pain slam into her cranium. Her vision blacked, wavered and blinked, and the last thing she saw was his fuzzy form racing towards her.

Beep. beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

This is what happens when you love someone, and they betray you.


	7. Chapter 6

A month had passed, and Sai still flinched whenever Inoichi smiled at him. Ino was beginning to show, and wore more body-covering clothes so her friends didn't suspect. Life went on, and the months passed quickly. Soon, Ino was removed from active duty, and Sai told her of his missions, and her friends came by, wondering why they hadn't seen her around.

She would just give them a secretive smile, and tell them they would know soon before shutting the door.

Now here she was, sweat beading her brow as Tsunade herself stood over her. Sai was pale, as her grip on his hand was cracking his bones. They were both in pain, but Ino was holding back screams. She pushed, and Tsunade kept encouraging her.

"Nearly there, come on, one more Ino." she pushed once more, and a loud wail was heard. She smiled tiredly at the tiny bundle handed to her. Then she gasped in pain, and pushed, trying to get the pain to go away. After another minute there was another wail, but it was tiny, and raspy. '_Twins?' _she thought.

Based on the bundle in Tsunade's arms, she had twins.

When she recovered, she found out one was a girl, and the other a boy. She held them in her arms and smiled down at them. Sai was giving the babies a dazed look, as though it a fully hit him. He was a dad now!

"Inojin and Kinori." The two said simultaneously. They smile at one another, and Tsunade passed a hand over Sai's, healing the hairline fractures he had obtained.

A week later, Ino was back on active duty. Her Father and Sai would alternate between watching the two infants, and it was fun seeing the harried look on their faces when one of them would begin to cry. She only took small missions, trying to keep near her family. But she knew they didn't have long before Pein attacked, and planned to go to Suna, before coming back to help fight the paths. Naruto had already gone off to Mt. Myobouku, and things were eerily calm.

Soon, Ino fled to Suna, just after she heard the report on the Path that had been taken down. She explained to Temari and asked her to keep Kinori and Inojin secret, before dashing back to the Leaf, hearing the faint rumble of explosions, way off in the distance. She felt Sai's panic.

'_Ino your Father! '_

Ino snarled, worry and anger beginning to surge through her.

'_What happened?!_

'_Pein got him, he's down. He is still breath-'_

Ino shot through the forest, blocking everything out. She soon approached the gates and the first thing she saw was her father slung over the burly Pein's shoulder. He was bleeding heavily from a wound in his side and was unconscious.

Her rage overcame her, and she shot forward, dimly remembering throwing caution to the wind and handing over control to the presence that asked for it.

Sai was worried when Ino suddenly cut off their connection, and raced to rescue some nearby civilians. He always kept an eye on the limp body of Inoichi, who had been stabbed by one of the metal rods Pein could seemingly generate at will.

He looked away for a second to comfort the child who was likely an orphan, and when he turned back, Inoichi was in the arms of a Pein, big and burly. He was the Path that shot missiles from its body. He chased after them, but froze as they reached the gate.

Ino, was staring at her father, unadulterated rage in her eyes. She screamed, and an iridescent blue energy burst from her. She shot forward, the bang covering her eye flying back, revealing the mark, glowing brightly. The Pein looked around wildly, as there had never been anything fast enough to the point he couldn't track it, before being blown back, a gaping hole in his side.

"_**For her father.'**_

Sai realised that Ino wasn't in control anymore. He reached out.

She turned, grabbed Inoichi, and shot off, setting him down next to Sakura, before shooting back, and the Pein ended up with his vocal box missing.

"_**For the Uzumaki who you have disgraced."**_

She pulled her fist back. Sai looked up, eyes widened, and he opened his mouth, lunging for Ino.

"_**For-"**_

"Shinra Tensei."

"INO!"

The ground burst apart, being shoved to the side, buildings were crushed, and Sai stood over Ino, screaming at the pain all of the pressure was putting on his back. He gritted his teeth, and channeled his chakra to his back, reenforcing it. His skin was tearing from the force, and Ino stared at him, but it wasn't Ino. it was pure power. It reached towards hm, and when the smallest hair of it touched him, pain filled his being.

He collapsed, and felt a strange force enter him. It was dark, but not evil. He could feel power radiating around him. He stood, but not of his own will.

"Sai. just as Ino is my vessel, you are one too. He will contact you soon. You two are important in the making of this new world, your children more so. Go to Haruno Sakura… she is at the safest spot right now." She pointed towards a pile of Rubble, and Sai could see a dot of pink, moving. Then he heard the scream.

"NARUTOOO!"

He saw the Blond himself poof into existence, atop three giant frogs, and more accompianning him, before he felt the energy subside, and exhaustion overcame him. The same seems to have happened to Ino as they collapsed over one another. Sai just stood, fighting the fatigue, and lifted Ino slinging one of her arms across his shoulder.

**AN/; There! I'm doing better now, and I want to thank those guest reviewers for their concern and support. Thank You! Anyways, its not a long chapter, but I did my best. I hope you enjoyed it! Don"t forget to Review thoughts, and any requests you may have!**


	8. Chapter 7

Sai lifted Ino, helping her clamber up the rubble. They were both exhausted, mentally and physically. They had near to no spareable chakra left, so couldn't use their chakra to climb the rubble.

The two panted heavily as they kept going. They didn't know how much farther Sakura was, having lost sight of her when they reached the bottom of the huge pile of rubble. Ino stumbled, and Sai reached out to catch her, but was beat to it by a Hyuga.

"Are you two okay?" he asked, searching them for injuries. Sai nodded tiredly.

"We are just exhausted… no chakra...Sakura…" The raven managed to point in the vague direction of Sakura before everything went black.

Sai's eyes opened slowly, and he became aware of crashes and booms going off in the distance. That put him on alert, and he shot up. He felt someone next to him do the same and knew it was Ino. they sprung up, ignoring the wave of exhaustion. The two turned, facing the sounds. They were crouched low to the ground now, and were analyzing the situation. They were in war mode.

They saw what almost looked like the Hachibi roar upon a floating mass of earth, before attacking the last Pein. They watched warily, just in case anything went wrong.

"_**Everything will go as it once did. You needn't worry. Rest, as there will be trying times ahead."**_

Ino felt that presence, the one that always seemed to ask for permission to take over when she used her power. They both heard the words and relaxed minutely, hearing what sounded like an exasperated sigh fading with the breeze.

The two never noticed a pair of sharp brown eyes analyzing them.

The Pein attack had caused major damage, but there was nothing to be one except rebuild. So once the two had recovered, they began helping, and they taught Naruto some stuff so his clones could help. Yamato gave them as much wood as he could, and they ended up with enough to rebuild a fourth of Konoha.

Ino was starting to worry, she hadn't had time to go get Kinori and Inojin. They were only a month old and probably needed her. She spoke to Sai, and he agreed. Tsunade was out, and Danzo held the reins, so Kinori and Inojin were safer in Suna right now. But they couldn't wait.

They came up with a plan and put it into motion immediately.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Yeah Ino? Hey Sai." His voice carried neverending cheer, and he looked at them inquisitively.

"We need a favor. And you can't tell anyone. _Anyone._" she stressed.

Naruto nodded, blue eyes becoming a tad more serious. "What is it?"

"We have to go out of the village to get something from a friend, but Danzo won't let us go. We are going to sneak out. We will be back in two or three days. Can you keep clones henged as us here? We don't have enough chakra to keep a clone at the distance we are going."

Naruto stared at them, eyes sharpening. There was this ...glint in his eye. Finally he nodded, a grin stretching across his face. "I'll do it, but you two better come back safe and not a scratch on ya!"

Ino nodded determinedly. "Don't worry H-Naruto! We will!"

They turned and shot off, into the forests of Konoha. They never slowed down, and made it there in a day and a half. They thanked Temari who just beamed as shoved them on their way. They shot over the terrain, the babies covered securely so they weren't hurt by the whipping wind. They made it back in two days, and ran into Naruto at the gates, where there was conveniently no guards.

Naruto stared at the bundle in each of their arms. His eyes widened when they moved, and Kinori, who was in Ino's arms, began to cry. Ino unwrapped her and began to soothe her, rubbing her tiny back and murmuring softly in her tiny little ear.

"Are those- why the hell are there babies in your arms!?" Naruto whisper-yelled.

Ino shot him a murderous look saying, 'shut the hell up now'. Naruto gulped. Sai leaned towards him and whispered.

"We'll explain later. We need to get these two home."

Naruto nodded. They made their way towards the Yamanaka home, and handed the babies to Ino's father, who was banged and bruised, but alive. Inoichi smiled down at the two babes. "Go do what you need to. I'll be here with Kinori and Inojin."

Ino smiled and shot off, though it was nervous. She was finally going to tell her friends what she had been keeping secret. She knew their faces would be funny, but she needed to protect Sai from them…. 'He's dead.' she thought morosely.

Soon she had found all of them. She dragged them back to her place, chuckling nervously.

"So, I was thinking, and decided to tell you all why I was cooped up in my house for so long. Come inside. Tou-chan! I'm home. With friends." She all but whimpered that last part.

Everyone perked up, and followed her eagerly to the living room sitting on any surface available. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten sat on the couch, while Choji sat in the recliner. Shikamaru just leaned against the wall and Neji kneeled on a throwaway cushion.

They stared at Ino eagerly. She cleared her throat nervously. "Sai, bring Kinori and Inojin in here please."

The raven walked in holding his children in his arms. They stare wonderingly at the people in the room. Everyone sucked in a breath.

Shikamaru did a spit take.

Choji choked on his chips.

Sakura recoiled, shock on her face.

Naruto looked surprised.

Lee bounced around as quiet as he could.

Neji's eyes widened.

Hinata went red before fainting.

Tenten caught Hinata with a dropped jaw.

"You were pregnant!?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded. "I found out when you came back from the Orochimaru mission."

Sakra just sat back, shock still on her face. A dark energy began radiating from Shikamaru. Ino gulped. "Sai. " she said.

He took one look at Shikamaru and nodded. He did the most logical thing at the moment. He vanished. Shikamaru took off in search for him.

Ino sighed. Boys.

The rest of the people came up and admired the babies. Kinori had a tuft of black hair, with a small blond streak and mismatched eyes. One was a sapphire blue, while the other was black with sapphire blue concentric rings. Inojin looked like a typical Yamanaka, pale blue eyes and platinum blond hair. However there was a sapphire blue dot under one eye, and a black one under the other. There was a strange energy coming from each mark, each different but similar.

Ino walked over to Naruto, and handed Inojin to him. "Here, hold him like this." she adjusted his hands to best support the tiny blonde in his arms and he handled the babe carefully. Ino watched as a small smile bloomed on his face, truer than any of his other wide grins he usually sported.

Ino found a small smile growing on her own face, and she knew the world would be right.

**AN/ So. I was feeling optimistic today. So I wrote this for the amazing readers! Reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated, and I do read your requests and try to implement them into the story. This was mostly a filler, with small plot points that I hope you all can pick out…. Ja ne!**


	9. Sneak PeekFInding out

Sneak Peak.

**AN/ So I thought I would give you all something to look forward to. Here is a scene I will write in a later chapter. Enjoy~**

Ino shuffled nervously.

Sai looked around the room, searching for potential exits.

"So tell us. Why are you two so different?"

"What do you mean? What is all of this about?" they tried to sound confused, and pushed away the nervousness.

Shikamaru crossed his arms, Neji next to him. They could sense the others nearby, hiding, and listening closely.

"I have a feeling you know _exactly _what I mean. Now tell us, or we take you to get a mind scan." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and squared his shoulders, bracing for any escape attempts.

Ino sighed. She knew there was really only one safe way out of this, but she needed to talk to Sai about it. Kinori and Inojin were waiting for them, and a war was about to start. They didn't have time for this and needed absolute trust to win the war again.

'_We need to tell them… if we keep it secret it will gather nothing but distrust.'_

Sai nodded, though it was reluctant. '_I agree. Let's hope this smooths over.'_

Ino looked at Sai, and they entwined their hands. Shikamaru and Neji tensed, only shift in confusion when the two bowed their heads. An iridescent sapphire blue aura began to surround her, while a cold black one shimmered around Sai. The two looked up, and Sai's eyes were like burning embers, and Ino"s the Same color as her aura.

They took a deep breath.

"We'll tell you." Sai said, and his voice was as it was when he was in ROOT.

"We are from the future"

**AN/ I hope you all liked it. I will make an entire chapter out of this so you can get all of the juicy little details, reactions, and minor fluff…...R&R?**


End file.
